Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope module and a microscope device.
Related Art
The microscope is used for inspecting or measuring a very small sample, and can be applied to various research fields, such as the material science, fundamental biology, and biomedical science. In general, the microscopes include the transmission microscopes and reflective microscopes (also named optical microscopes). The transmission microscope is usually used to observe transparent or very thin samples. In practice, the light emitted from the light source can directly pass through the sample and then enter the microscope lenses for inspection of the bio tissue. In addition, the reflective microscope is usually used to observe opaque samples, such as metals or minerals, in the engineering or material sciences. In practice, the light source of the reflective microscope must pass through the polarizer to provide a polarized light, wherein a part of light is turned downward vertically and then projected on the surface of the sample through a lens. Afterwards, the surface of the sample reflects the light, which then passes through the object lens, polarizer, planar glass, and eyepiece in order, and enters the observer's eye. Accordingly, the observer can view the enlarged image of the surface of the sample.
As mentioned above, the reflective microscope includes the object lens, polarizer, planar glass, and eyepiece. In particular, the polarizer must be installed with a specific angle. Thus, the reflective microscope usually has a large volume. Besides, the reflective microscope has a complex structure and is hard to be carried to everywhere, so it is usually installed in the lab and operated by the professional operator. However, if the researcher can't inspect the samples until bringing the samples back the lab, many researches will be delayed, which causes the inconveniences of the operators. In other words, since the reflective microscope is usually applied to inspect the surface of the sample, it will sufficiently improve the utility if the reflective microscope is portable.